Magic in Magnolia
by melin-hope
Summary: someone calls to Lucy for help, being a kind hearted celestial wizard she is the only one that can help. She is grateful to not be going on this adventure alone, Freed and Wendy along with a few others help her
1. Chapter 1

Magic in Magnolia

It was evening in the town of Magnolia and Lucy had decided to have a bubble bath before turning in for the night. The strawberry scented bath bomb was helping her to relax, when she felt a strange sensation. She felt something pull at her magic just for a few seconds. Feeling alarmed she quickly got out of the bath and dressed in her PJs.

She was pacing in her apartment trying to figure out what had happened when she suddenly felt the pull again. She lost her balance and fell to the floor. Leo appeared, "My Princess, What happened are you in need of assistance? Why are you on the floor?" he asked.

Lucy glared up at him, as she stood back up. "I felt something tugging at my magic?" she answered him.

Leo looked worried "do you know who or what could do that?"

Lucy thought for a bit and then asked Leo to return to the celestial plane and ask Father Crux to found out any information on something like this ever happening to other celestial wizards before. Leo was hesitating about leaving his keyholder alone.

"I'll be okay Leo. It didn't feel sinister at all. Strange but nothing bad," Lucy reassured him. So Leo teleported back to the celestial world. Once he left the apartment was quiet again. In the silence Lucy thought she heard something. She glanced around but couldn't find where the sound was coming from.

She sat down at her desk when she heard it again, a soft whisper carried on the wind, "HELP ME"

Lucy's breathing quickened and she felt herself shiver. She was seriously spooked. She had Goosebumps on her arms, so she rubbed her hands up and down to warm them. 'Get a hold of yourself. There's a very perfect logical reason why you're hearing voices. There's no such thing as ghosts'

Her pep talk didn't work, she wasn't feeling any calmer. Lucy summoned Plue to keep her company. Hugging him very close to her body, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, already feeling much better. She smiled and gave Plue a kiss on top of his head.

Then she heard it again "HELP ME PLEASE LUCY!" This time Lucy jumped up and screamed, scaring Plue in the process. She looked out of her window to see if she could spot anyone hiding or trying to pull a prank on her. No such luck, something strange was definitely going on. Back in her apartment Plue was wobbling about franticly, "Sorry for scaring you Plue," she gave him a lollipop to calm him down.

Lucy sat down on the rug and decided to mediate to help her figure out what to do. She closed her eyes and slowed down her breathing. Now that she was concentrating she could feel something calling to her, it was coming from the woods to the North-west of Magnolia. It didn't feel malicious or evil but jolly and merry. Lucy decided to follow the call. Putting on a warm cardigan over her PJs and her warm winter boots, Lucy exited her apartment holding onto Plue.

Now to say that Lucy was feeling very courageous and bold would have been a lie. She was nervous and frightened, but cautiously followed the path that lead into the woods. It was dark but the light from the moon was bright, allowing Lucy to easily navigate over rocks and tree roots. It was the kindness of her heart that was making her walk towards where she thought the whispers originated. Someone had called out to her for help, that someone could be hurt; it could be a guild member. And family always helped each other. Still that thought didn't stop her from chanting every time she heard a noise, "Please don't let it be a ghost. Please don't let it be a ghost..."

She had walked for almost two hours when she came across a strange sight. It appeared to be a small creature talking to or rather arguing with Freed. Lucy continued to walk forward until she could hear what they were arguing about.

"No you can't go and check," argued the little guy. "I've already told you we're waiting for someone. And here she is," he finished turning slightly to look at Lucy. Freed than turned around and noticed Lucy approaching them. She let out a smile at the sight of him; she was glad he was here and instantly felt safe.

I'm sure dear readers that you are wondering how it is that Freed came upon the little creature sitting on the rock. And what could they possibly be arguing about.

Well I'll tell you, it all started in the same evening. While Lucy was having her bath, Freed had retired to his study after dinner to continue reading a play written by a very old famous author William Shakespeare. Midsummer Night's Dream it was called and for some reason he was having difficulty getting past Act II, Scene 1. He was hoping for a distraction or any sort of diversion from his team mates, any excuse or reason to put the book down would be welcomed about now. But since none came he took another sip of his red Wine and continued reading.

That was until he felt it. He knew that beside him there were no dark wizards in Magnolia. He and the other guild members had cleared out Magnolia of any and all dark wizards. Fairy Tail was a Guild of light Magic and its brightness shone throughout Magnolia. The Guild bought peace and laughter to the people of Magnolia and they were very grateful.

There was that dark energy again. Freed put his book down. He got out his Lacrima and contacted Laxus. He told him about the disturbance he felt. "OK, keep an eye out; let me know if anything else happens. I'll be at the guild hall and I'll let gramps know. It's night now so, we can go take a look at first light," said Laxus.

After putting the Lacrima down, he sat down but he felt too restless. He started pacing; the feeling of unease kept increasing. He felt that he should go and have a snoop around that area of the woods where he had could feel the darkness. He was feeling too anxious to just sit around and wait for morning, so without another second to lose he ran out of his house towards the woods.

He came to a small clearing were a little creature in a green hat was waving about a stick, that was giving off a green sprinkle of dust. He was chanting some words in a foreign language at what looked like a black shadow floating in the air. The dark energy Freed had felt earlier was coming from the shadow. It turned to look at him as he drew closer. It had a black skull, with empty eye sockets and his hand and arm was like a black skeleton, the rest of the body was shrouded with a black shadowy robe.

Freed felt his magic wake up, his eye had changed to black with a purple slit, he pointed his sword at the shadow and cast "Dark Ecriture: SUFFERING"

The creature howled in pain. It let of another high pitched screech before it stepped back into a portal and disappeared completely.

The little creature looked at Freed warily and then went over to a big rock to sit down. Realising that he was not a threat, Freed quietened down his demon and put his sword back into its scabbard.

"Thanks for that," the little creature said, "I was afraid that I wouldn't get him to leave"

On closer inspection Freed realised this little creature was an elf. A mythical creature that he was sure did not exist. A sound was heard coming from a cave just up ahead. Freed took a few steps forward but the elf stopped him. "As grateful as I am for your help, you may not go any further."

"Someone sounds like their in pain. And what was that creature?" asked Freed

"I'm afraid you do not have the ability to help him. We must wait for the one that can" he replied

"Who is coming?"Freed asked

"She is coming. Should be here soon"

The elf wasn't giving him any answers. He had no option but to wait and see who would turn up. After 20 minutes of waiting, Freed approached the elf again.

The elf folded his arms and glared at Freed, "I've told you already we are waiting for someone." He turned slightly to look behind Freed, "And here she is," he said with a smile.

Freed turned around to see Lucy walking towards them. He was surprised to see her walking in the woods by herself in the middle of the night. He gave her a worried frown, she gave him a smile back, she was relieved to see someone she knew.

"Miss Lucy, we have been expecting you. Would you follow me please," said the Elf. Turning towards Freed he dismissed him, "Your presence is not required. I am thankful for your help, but you have darkness inside of you, its best if you didn't come any further."

Freed was gutted, he had wanted to get some answers. Before he could say anything Lucy spoke up for him.

"Freed is a good person. He is a member of Fairy Tail, the same Guild that I belong to. You say he has helped you before, than you know that I am speaking the truth. He fights for the light and I would like him to come too," said Lucy

The elf looked at Freed than back at Lucy, "are you sure?" he asked her.

Lucy nodded her head, "yes, I trust him," she answered

"Follow me both of you, we've wasted enough time already," hurried the elf. He jumped off the rock and quickly dashed to the cave.

Freed was thinking over what Lucy said about him, 'she trusts me' that sentence kept playing over in his mind. It made him happy to hear her say that, he glanced at her. Lucy gave him a shy smile and then followed after the elf. Freed quickly followed her, his curiosity was peaked. Just what was going on here? And how was Miss Lucy connected to all of this?

 _Can anyone guess what or who could be hiding in that cave in the woods of Magnolia?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Freed and Lucy followed the elf into a small cave. There was another elf sitting on the ground. He was cradling a broken arm whilst also standing guard over a person that was lying down on the cold hard floor.

Lucy could sense the magic coming from the other person. She felt herself tingle with excitement; she quickly dashed to his side and froze. She looked towards the 1st elf, "what happened?" she asked with tears starting to appear in the corner of her eyes.

"We were attacked. I'll tell you everything but firstly it's not safe out here. Also they need some healing as soon as possible," gestured the elf towards the two injured persons.

"OK, we need to get them to Wendy; she'll know what to do. But how...?" wondered Lucy

Freed was feeling worried about helping them, since he didn't know who they were and what trouble they were in. "I think you owe us an explanation first. We can't help you without unwittingly placing ourselves in danger. We need to know the facts," he said

Lucy looked up at him in astonishment. She couldn't figure out why Freed had just said that to the Head Elf, unless he didn't believe.

Lucy walked up to Freed and took his hand in hers. He gulped when he saw the intense gaze she gave him. She pulled him to sit on the other side of the person in red. "Look at him, do you know who this is?" she asked him, all the while still holding on to his hand. Freed shook his head.

"This is a friend of mine. I've haven't seen him for years but when a friend is in trouble we must do all we can to help. This is Santa, Freed. We must help him," she said.

All poor Freed could do was nod his head at Lucy while his brain processed the information he was given. "Santa's real?" he whispered. Lucy nodded her head. "Santa's your friend?" he asked

"Yes he is and he needs our help. Trust me Freed, we must help him" she pleaded with him. The look in her eyes broke the stupor he was currently in.

"We can take him to my house and then call Wendy from there. I can carry the elf but Santa might be a bit too heavy..." trailed off Freed.

"I can summon Taurus" Lucy suggested with a determined look in her eyes.

They walked through the woods towards the house. Freed took the lead, while carrying Bernard, followed closely by Lucy. Behind her walked Sidhel and after him was Taurus who also carried Santa.

* * *

Once they arrived at Freed's house, he altered the wards to allow the others to pass through. Santa was placed on the sofa in the living room. Lucy sent Virgo to fetch Wendy quickly. Freed fetched a blanket for Santa and then started a fire in the fireplace. It didn't take long for Wendy to arrive.

She was shocked to see the Elves and Santa. Even more so to see Santa unconscious, bruised form lying on the sofa. She ran a scan over his body and healed any bruises he had. She then turned to the elf named Bernard and healed his arm. Bernard thanked Wendy for her kindness, which made her blush.

Freed had made a cup of warm tea for everyone, which he passed around before sitting down on the sofa. He was hoping to get an explanation soon as he couldn't contain his curiosity any longer.

Sidhel, the head elf, was sitting on the arm of one of the sofas, when he noticed everyone looking at him expectantly. Clearing his throat he begins, "it all started a few days ago, one of the elves that was on patrol along the border of our city disappeared. He didn't return with the rest of his patrol. Thinking that perhaps an accident had befallen him, a group of elves made up of a healer and guards was dispatched to find him. They found no sign of him, nor any sign of struggle. We doubled the patrols along the edges of our city but still 2 more elves disappeared.

Then we heard tell of one of the missing elves having been sighted near the frozen lake. So Santa, I and some guards left the Elven city to investigate. But it was a trap. We didn't know. Some of the guards approached the missing elf and then all of a sudden the necromancer appeared. The ice and snow on the ground gave way and the guards fell. The necromancer than attacked Santa, it had a glow sphere which it activated. The three of us were teleported to a new location.

I believe it was to a different plane, there were ruins of old buildings floating around us. These ruins looked ancient. There was no ground, just small islands floating here and there.

The necromancer attacked again, Santa said to distract him, so we did. He performed a spell to open a portal to this location. Once through, Santa collapsed and Bernard broke his arm fending off the necromancer. I managed to get Santa to the cave but it came back again and lucky for me you showed up Freed. It sensed your magic and it was frightened enough to exit back through the portal before it closed."

Everyone sat in silence thinking about what Sidhel had said. Freed asked the question that had been on his mind a lot, "You haven't explained, what any of this has to do with Miss Lucy?"

"I'm afraid, only Santa can better explain the whole situation to you." Sidhel replied

"We will have to wait until he wakes up," said Wendy. "I was able to heal all of his wounds but he used up a lot of his magical power. He just needs some rest."

The room fell silent; there was no noise until Lucy yawned. Everyone stared at her causing her to blush and mutter an apology. Poor Lucy it wasn't even her fault, it was after all 3 O'clock in the morning, and all that wandering around in the woods had tired her out.

"It is very late; we should get some rest while we can. There are plenty of rooms for everyone and the wards around the property will keep us save," offered Freed. Lucy was too tired to argue so just nodded her head. Her day had been busy and all that wandering around in the woods had tired her out more. They followed Freed upstairs where he showed them to a room. Santa and the elves shared a room, Sidhel wanting to keep watch over him. Lucy and Wendy opted to also share, not wishing to cause any further trouble for Freed.

Any thoughts of what the next day would bring had to wait as Lucy fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

* * *

Sorry for the poorly written chapter. I'd forgotten how busy Christmas can be when I started this story. I'll do a rewrite of the chapter whenever it is convenient to do so.


End file.
